


Pancake Pride

by FindingFrancis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Artist Dean, Demisexual Dean Winchester, Demisexuality, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pride, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFrancis/pseuds/FindingFrancis
Summary: Domestic moments between Castiel and Dean on the morning of Dean's first Pride Fest.





	Pancake Pride

PANCAKE PRIDE

Dean slowly wakes from his dream where he was playing the part of Steve McQueen in _The Great Escape_. Instead of speeding on a Triumph, he is pushing the RPM’s on his ‘67 Impala. Luckily, he woke up before the Germans caught him.

It takes a minute for him to get his bearings. Dean shakes his head in hopes to clear the feeling upon waking where he was grasping onto the last tendrils of his dream while simultaneously receiving sensory input from the real world. Glancing around the early-sun-filled room, his eyes focus on the framed poster above the computer desk that holds an illustration of Captain America and the Winter Soldier in a locked embrace that his boyfriend drew. 

_Heh...boyfriend. I wonder if I’ll ever get tired of saying that?_

Dean had always took notice of anyone he found attractive growing up. It didn’t matter if they were male, female, transgender, or a fucking alien. He could appreciate an aesthetically pleasing individual. He just never felt the desire to have a relationship with anyone more than a few females in high school and he thought he would eventually grow out of that attraction to anyone other than female; He thought it was just a phase induced by hormones. Once he grew older - and thankfully smarter - and the collective conscious of the Internet grew, he realized it wasn’t a phase. He just still didn’t want to pursue a relationship with anyone. That was, until he met Cas.

Castiel was a student like Dean at the University of Central Kansas. Dean was attending school for Automobile Design and Castiel for Graphic Design. They both had a figure drawing class the first semester and quickly bonded over badly-concealed faces at the wrinkly and pudgy naked man they had to draw the first week. They crossed paths often in the Art building. By Fall Break that semester, Dean had realized he was falling hard for Cas and wanted to have a relationship with him.

Castiel knew from Kindergarten that he was gay. Like, knew-every-Britney-Spears-lyric-and-dance-move gay. He never once thought he was attracted to anyone but males, though he didn’t have a name for his sexuality until years later. Everyone around him knew his preferences and just accepted that was what made Castiel, _Castiel_. 

Cas knew not everyone on the not-straight sexuality spectrum had the gentle coming out story or familial support, so he had made sure Dean knew that he would be patient and supportive while he came out to his family and while processed his new feelings and experiences. Cas also informed Dean that the reason he wasn’t big on relationships until now was due to the fact that on top of being Pansexual, he was also Demisexual which meant that he doesn’t experience a sexual attraction to anyone unless he forms a strong emotional connection first. Dean was pleasantly surprised by this information and relished the fact that he wasn’t the only one in the world who had the same proclivities. 

Smiling at his personal development over the past eight months and continuingly flourishing relationship, Dean flops his feet over the edge of the bed. He wraps the comforter around his naked torso and pads into Cas’ kitchen, chasing the promising wafts of breakfast being cooked.

Cas lifts his head up from the pan of bacon he’s frying and his face splits into an endearing grin at Dean’s bed head and grumpy face. Cas knows Dean can’t function like a normal human until he’s had a large amount of coffee, so he points a spatula at the mug sitting on the bar top. 

“Damn, it’s like you love me or something.” Dean grins at Cas and hopes that he’s conveying how much he appreciates the little things Cas does for him.

“There’s a small chance I might.” Cas smiles back at Dean with a grin that reaches his eyes and turns back to the stove. 

Once Dean finishes his coffee, Cas places a plate full of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs in front of him. Dean makes contented noises at each bite and Cas asks, “So, are you excited about today? Nervous? Indifferent?”

It took Dean a moment to remember what they were doing today, but then his eyebrows shoot up with recognition. 

_Today is the Pride Fest!_

This will be Dean’s first time to celebrate LGBT culture and pride publicly. He could be as silly and expressive as he wanted and he wouldn’t have to deal with weird looks from strangers. He would be safe to be himself.

“I’m actually excited. Now that I’ve figured out my place in the world, I can’t wait to celebrate what you and I have with other like-minded people.”

“Dean, you are seriously the best and coolest person I’ve ever met.”

Dean blushes down at his food. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I know so, silly. Now, come look at what I bought for you to wear today.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow at Castiel because there’s no telling what he had bought. Images flash in Dean’s brain ranging from a pair of sparkly, rainbow booty shorts to a hat made out of dildos. He chuckles with gratitude when he sees that Cas is holding just a t-shirt. Cas holds it out so he can see that it says “Pancake Pride” at the top and there is a stack of pancakes colored in the Pansexual flag colors of yellow, blue, and pink.

“That is the best shirt I think I’ve ever seen.” Dean takes the shirt from Cas and give him a quick “thank you” kiss.

“I saw it on Look Human the other day and I couldn’t resist.”

“Thanks, babe. I love it.”

Dean pulls the shirt over his head while Castiel places the dishes from breakfast into the sink.

“So, the good music and performers don’t start until around 5:00. What would you like to do until then?”

Dean watches his boyfriend and feels so many emotions for the beautiful man. For his _boyfriend_. He may not have had many relationship experiences, but Dean knows that Castiel feels like home and that he could definitely see himself calling him something beyond “boyfriend” later on down the road. Dean’s emotions gather in his chest and then the thought of wanting to express to Cas just how much he means to him, travels downward. He gives Cas a heated look and immediately walks over to the sink, placing his hands on either side of Cas’ hips. “Oh, I can think of _many_ things we can do until then.”

“Goddamn, Dean, that look on your face could melt panties,” Cas says in a lusty whisper. Running the pad of his thumb down Dean’s plush bottom lip, he flicks his eyes upward to meet Dean’s. “Good thing I’m wearing some right now then, huh?”

Dean sucks in a breath which quickly turns into a growl. Cas throws his head back in elated laughter when Dean picks him up and carries him to the couch. Pride Fest is definitely going to be a day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the Pancake Pride shirt from Look Human.](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/70662-pan-cake-pride/3200bc-white_black-md)
> 
>  
> 
> [One version of a dildo hat](http://imgur.com/IT3yYSH)


End file.
